


Anata no ude no naka de

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Whining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era stanco. Più che stanco, forse. Sfinito. Distrutto. Si sentiva come se il prossimo passo che avesse fatto fosse destinato ad essere l’ultimo, e quasi sperava che fosse così.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Anata no ude no naka de

**~ Anata no ude no naka de ~**

Ryosuke non era mai stato il tipo di persona tendente a lamentarsi.

Poteva farlo per motivi futili, quando era di cattivo umore o quando cercava di attirare l’attenzione altrui, ma quando c’era qualcosa che effettivamente non andava preferiva rimanere nel suo, cercando anzi di mostrarsi allegro come al solito, per non dare indizi che ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa che non andasse.

In quel momento, tuttavia, aveva davvero voglia di urlare.

Aveva voglia di buttarsi in ginocchio lì su quel palco, e di rimanerci finché qualcuno non fosse arrivato a prenderlo e a portarlo via di peso, possibilmente per farlo finire il prima possibile in un letto sotto delle coperte pesanti; possibilmente Daiki, ma sentiva che non avrebbe avuto le forze per opporsi nel caso in cui fosse stato qualcun altro a salvarlo, purché ponesse fine a quello strazio.

Era già da qualche giorno che non si sentiva bene: si era raffreddato, e pesantemente, ma non aveva dato troppo peso alla cosa. Il giorno prima si era sentito ancora peggio, ma aveva estorto un paio di aspirine ad Hikaru, ed era riuscito in qualche modo a tirare avanti fino a sera, quando le prove del concerto di Nagano erano finalmente finite.

Aveva cercato di andare a letto presto, dicendo a Daiki di essere semplicemente stanco, e aveva sperato che qualsiasi cosa avesse gli passasse nel corso della notte.

Adesso, arrivato poco oltre la metà del concerto, era sul punto di arrendersi.

Era _stanco._ Più che stanco, forse. Sfinito. Distrutto. Si sentiva come se il prossimo passo che avesse fatto fosse destinato ad essere l’ultimo, e quasi sperava che fosse così.

Daiki gli si era avvicinato più volte mentre cantavano, sforzandosi di continuare a sorridere ma lanciandogli al contempo qualche occhiata interrogativa.

Dietro le quinte non aveva avuto modo di parlargli, ma anche se ci fosse riuscito probabilmente Ryosuke avrebbe continuato a fingere di stare bene.

Non aveva molto senso farlo preoccupare, non durante il concerto almeno.

“Ryosuke?” il filo dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da Yuri, e quando il più grande alzò lo sguardo su di lui si rese conto del fatto che lo doveva aver chiamato già un buon numero di volte.

“Cosa? Cosa c’è?” domandò, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, con la sensazione di avere gli occhi lucidi.

“Dai, smettila di fantasticare. Dobbiamo tornare sul palco per l’encore.” gli disse, piuttosto spazientito.

Yamada si sentì tirare per un braccio e fece una smorfia, seguendo gli altri di nuovo sul palco come se si stesse dirigendo al patibolo.

Ebbe la forza di continuare a cantare. A muoversi, se proprio era costretto. A salutare le fan, a sorridere, a cercare di reagire agli altri che cercavano di trascinarlo, ma sentiva di essere arrivato al limite.

E cominciava anche a sentirsi irritato, senza che fosse qualcosa di razionale.

Dov’era Daiki? Perché non lo stava andando a salvare?

Cominciava a chiedersi quanto sarebbe stato effettivamente sconveniente correre verso di lui, buttarsi fra le sue braccia e addormentarsi in quel modo, ma alla fine desistette.

Non era ancora così poco lucido da fare una cosa del genere, ma lo era abbastanza da cominciare ad avere visioni di letti, piumini e medicinali.

E le braccia di Daiki. Era convinto che se solo il più grande l’avesse abbracciato in quel momento avrebbe avuto le forze per resistere agli ultimi minuti di quella lenta tortura, ma l’altro era dalla parte opposta del palco, occupato a salutare le fan e a non far altro che lanciargli qualche occhiata furtiva.

Ryosuke fece una smorfia, attento a non essere notato.

Chissà quanti minuti mancavano, ancora, alla fine di quel maledetto concerto.

*

“Ryo?”

La voce di Daiki gli giunse quasi ovattata quando finalmente crollò sul letto, gemendo sonoramente.

Non gli rispose, e non perché non volesse farlo. Era come se avesse difficoltà ad articolare dei suoni di senso compiuto, e sperava che il fidanzato se ne accorgesse.

Pochi secondi dopo il più grande lo raggiunse nella stanza, posando a terra la borsa e sedendosi ai piedi del letto, accigliato.

“Kota ha detto che fra un po’ loro vanno a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Tu cosa vuoi fare, vuoi che andiamo con loro?”

Yamada trovò le forze di alzare la testa verso di lui, con in viso un’espressione disgustata. La sola idea di mangiare, in quel momento, gli dava la nausea.

“No, grazie. Non ho fame.”

Seguì qualche secondo di silenzio che non seppe interpretare; sentì Daiki agitarsi sul letto, poi muoversi per farglisi più vicino.

“Ryosuke, che cosa ti succede? Perché non hai fame?” si morse un labbro, incerto. “Ho fatto qualcosa? È da tutta la sera che ti comporti in modo strano. Mi hai ignorato, e per tutto il concerto sei stato come... spento. Cosa posso aver fatto di così grave da farti addirittura passare l’appetito?” gli domandò, cercando di mantenere un tono divertito, ma non riuscendo a mascherare l’apprensione nella sua domanda.

Ryosuke avrebbe riso di quella sua preoccupazione, se solo farlo non gli avesse richiesto un eccessivo sforzo fisico.

“Non hai fatto niente.” mormorò. “Sei stupido, Dai-chan. Sei davvero stupido.” disse allora, improvvisamente colto da un nuovo moto d’irritazione. “Come fai a non accorgertene? Non lo vedi che sono prossimo alla morte? Non vedi che ho sicuramente la febbre, che sono stato male per tutto il concerto, che...Ah!” emise un gemito lamentoso, rotolandosi fra le coperte in modo da avvolgersi alla bell’e meglio. “Sei davvero un fidanzato inutile. Vattene via!” gli intimò, agitandosi sotto il piumino e cercando adesso di mettercisi meglio sotto, scoprendo tristemente che sarebbe stato impossibile farlo senza alzarsi.

Daiki emise un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo.

“È questo, allora?” chiese, sollevato. “Ryo-chan, amore, io pensavo fosse accaduto qualcosa di gravissimo, che ce l’avessi con me o chissà che cosa, e invece...”

“Daiki!” lo interruppe il più piccolo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “E invece sto male! Cos’è, sei felice che io stia male e che tu mi abbia ignorato? Non è anche questa una cosa gravissima?”

Daiki sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

Non rispose al fidanzato, preferì invece farglisi ancora più vicino, togliendo le coperte da sotto di lui e districando quel groviglio che il più piccolo aveva creato, passando poi a togliergli la maglietta e a slacciargli la cintura.

“Cosa stai facendo? Ti sembra davvero il momento? Sto male e ti odio, il sesso è davvero l’ultima cosa a cui...”

Il più grande gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, sporgendosi verso la sua valigia.

“Sto cercando di metterti il pigiama, sciocco. Hai detto che stai malissimo e che sei in punto di morte, che ti ho ignorato e non ho fatto niente per te... sto solo cercando di rimediare.” gli spiegò, e solo allora Yamada si zittì, lasciando che il più grande lo spogliasse e lo aiutasse a mettere il pigiama, rimboccandogli poi le coperte.

“Mi dispiace, non me la sarei dovuta prendere con te. Però, Dai-chan...” scrollò le spalle, sospirando. “Non mi piace essere malato. Oggi il concerto è stato orribile, e non sapevo che cosa fare. Anzi, volevo che tu facessi qualcosa, ma non volevo che ti preoccupassi per me. È...” ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “È un po’ un controsenso, non è vero?”

Daiki rise a sua volta, annuendo piano.

“Cosa volevi che facessi, chibi?” domandò dolcemente, accarezzandogli la fronte con ritmo cadenzato, scoprendolo effettivamente caldo.

“Che mi abbracciassi.” rispose con sicurezza il più piccolo. “Che mi abbracciassi, ti scusassi con il pubblico e mi portassi via. In braccio. E mi riportassi in albergo per mettermi sotto le coperte e che ti prendessi cura di me.”

“Mi dispiace, sono in ritardo per creare uno scandalo che avrebbe probabilmente affossato tutti gli Hey! Say! JUMP. Però adesso sei al caldo sotto le coperte, no? Sono ancora in tempo per prendermi cura di te.” gli disse, sporgendosi a baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra.

Yamada non colse, o finse di non cogliere, l’ironia nel suo tono di voce.

Annuì con convinzione, tirando le coperte fino a sopra il collo.

“Puoi darmi qualcosa per la febbre? Penso che stia salendo, non mi sento davvero bene. E ho un po’ di mal di testa. E la nausea.”

Daiki era stanco dopo il concerto, ma se fino a poco prima non aveva fatto altro che attenderne la fine per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e poi andare a dormire, in quel momento parve aver dimenticato la stanchezza.

Si mise all’opera per cercare qualcosa da dare a Ryosuke, e dopo che il più piccolo ebbe preso le medicine gli si mise nuovamente accanto, tornando ad accarezzargli la fronte in un gesto istintivo.

“Dai-chan, sai... quando ho detto di stare per morire, ecco, era chiaramente un’esagerazione. Quindi non c’è bisogno che tu stia qui a guardarmi come se davvero mi rimanessero pochi attimi di vita.” lo prese in giro Ryosuke, mentre il più grande si limitava a scrollare le spalle, apparentemente non intenzionato a smettere.

“Non importa. Sono stato un pessimo fidanzato e adesso rimedierò, che tu lo voglia o meno.” sospirò, chinandosi a baciargli la fronte. “Comunque avresti potuto dirlo prima del concerto di non stare bene. Avremmo potuto fare qualcosa per farti stare un po’ meglio.” sospirò. “Lo so che non ti piace dire di stare male chibi, però non puoi nemmeno trascurarti in questo modo e poi arrivare al punto di... che cosa stai facendo?” si interruppe, vedendo il fidanzato tentare di tirarlo per un braccio, la fronte aggrottata.

“Cerco di prendermi cura di me stesso, di stare meglio e tutte quelle altre cose che hai detto. Ma tu non stai palesemente collaborando.” lo informò, cercando ancora di tirarlo verso di sé fino a quando l’altro non gliela diede vinta; fece per distendersi al di sopra delle coperte, ma Ryosuke fu più veloce di lui e le sollevò, lasciando che si stendesse al di sotto insieme a lui.

“Si può sapere cosa hai risolto così?” domandò Daiki con espressione divertita, mentre il più piccolo gli si stringeva contro e nascondeva il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, sospirando di beatitudine.

“Te l’ho detto, no?” rispose Yamada. “Non c’è medicina migliore di questa. È per questa ragione che sto male, sai? Colpa tua che non mi coccoli abbastanza. E non mi ami abbastanza e non mi dai abbastanza attenzioni.” lo apostrofò, cingendogli la vita con le braccia per farglisi ancora più vicino.

“Certo.” sottolineò Daiki, caustico. “È proprio vero. Ti amo così poco che guarda in che condizioni ti sei ridotto.” finse ancora di dargli corda, salvo poi scuotere la testa e sospirare.

“Esatto.”

“Ryosuke!” il più grande lo strinse contro di sé nonostante tutto, baciandogli lentamente il viso. “Puoi dire quello che vuoi. Puoi dire che non mi sono accorto subito del fatto che stavi male, puoi dire che non ho fatto niente per te, ma non puoi davvero dire che io non ti ami.” sospirò ancora, portandogli una mano sotto il mento e facendogli alzare il viso. “Se davvero non ti amassi sarei scappato a rifugiarmi nella stanza di qualcun altro per sfuggire ai germi, ti avrei lanciato un’aspirina e sarei tornato solo domani a controllare che tu fossi ancora vivo.”

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, riflettendo.

“Non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere.” precisò, facendo ridere il fidanzato.

“No, certo che non l’avrei mai fatto, chibi.” lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, ravviandogli ancora i capelli. “In queste condizioni poi non credo che saresti sopravvissuto molto a lungo. Sai, forse ho sottovalutato la cosa; se dici di non avere fame, allora devi davvero avere qualche malattia gravissima.” lo prese in giro, schivando con facilità un debole colpo da parte dell’altro.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, tanto che Daiki cominciava a sospettare che il fidanzato si fosse addormentato.

Sciolse l’abbraccio, delicatamente, facendo poi per prendergli i polsi in modo tale che anche lui facesse altrettanto, ma lo scoprì ad opporre resistenza.

“Non provarci nemmeno.” bofonchiò Ryosuke, stringendolo ancora contro di sé, senza aprire gli occhi. “Lo sai che se ti allontanassi starei subito peggio? Non puoi muoverti, mi dispiace.” continuò, per poi sorridere e strofinare lentamente il viso contro il petto del più grande, in un modo che a Daiki ricordò le fusa di un gatto.

Sospirò platealmente, tornando ad abbracciarlo.

“Avrei dovuto davvero lasciarti qui da solo ad aspettare che guarissi. Guarda in che guaio mi sono cacciato.” lo prese in giro.

“Non potevi farlo. Mi ami, no? E allora rimani qui ad abbracciarmi fino a che non starò meglio.” mormorò.

“Lo dici come se per me fosse una punizione.”

“E non lo è?”

Daiki si sporse verso l’interruttore e spense la luce, sistemandosi poi di nuovo sotto le coperte e cercando una posizione comoda per abbracciare il fidanzato, lasciando che questi gli poggiasse ancora la testa sul petto.

“Sai cosa ti dico, chibi?” gli sussurrò all’altezza dell’orecchio quando finalmente si fu messo comodo. “Per quanto mi riguarda, se devo rimanere così puoi anche non guarire troppo in fretta.”

“Sei un fidanzato orribile, lo sai?”

Daiki scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.

“Il peggiore del mondo. Avrai il tempo di prendertela con me quando ti sarà passata la febbre.” lo strinse più forte, baciandolo sulle labbra. “Riposa bene, Ryo-chan. Ti amo.”

“Tutte storie.” bofonchiò il più piccolo, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

Daiki non gli rispose oltre, ma rimase a guardarlo cedere velocemente al sonno, nella penombra della stanza.

Chiuse gli occhi, poi, cercando di prendere sonno a sua volta, consapevole del fatto che in quella posizione avrebbe rischiato di non potersi addormentare che all’alba. Cominciava a sentire i morsi della fame, mentre la stanchezza del post-concerto tornava ad avvolgerlo, insieme alla sensazione che quella vicinanza rischiasse di farlo ammalare a sua volta.

Ma non gli importava niente.

Non c’era prezzo che non fosse disposto a pagare per poter rimanere il più a lungo possibile con Ryosuke fra le proprie braccia.


End file.
